twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Spreadthetwiluv
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the If I were the Author of The Twilight Saga... page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Kmanwing (Talk) 11:35, September 29, 2010 Italian. Steph, at last count, there was only one ''Carlisle Cullen. This means that "stregone benefico" is correct, since it is the singular form of the term. If you want to keep the plural, I'm afraid you'll have to find at least another Carlisle relevant to the series. Ngebendi 05:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC) It's perhaps the strongest of my pet peeves - it took me years to polish my english as it is now, stickling for the correct use of my native language goes with the job. :) Besides, it is likely that SMeyer got it wrong in the first place, I'll have to check. Ngebendi 05:33, October 10, 2010 (UTC) RE:Jacob Taken care of. Next time tell me the exact page, took me a little while to find the exact one, lol. LuckyTimothy 02:46, October 15, 2010 (UTC) RE:Bella Don't worry, you aren't bothering me -- it's my job to fix things like that. And yes, I do like Bella but I respect people's opinions to dislike her and voice their contempt for her. LuckyTimothy 03:17, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Links to pictures Steph, next time you're working with pictures, remember to put them outside the markers for titles ( or ), or they will interfere with the page index. When you edited the pictures of Mike Newton and Edward Cullen on Jessica Stanley's article on the paragraph title line, an "added by whoever ity was" appeared in the relative line of the content box. The recent activity list also shows the type and resolution of the picture, but this is a lesser problem. It's no big deal - that's why wikis are collaborative works, the next guy will catch what the previous one misses. :) Ngebendi 11:26, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Linking to other articles. Steph, another suggestion. Links to other articles need to be established only once in an article, perhaps twice if it's really long. Thus far, I'm perhaps the only one who actually drops people a note on their talk page if it's something important, many other editors just add a comment on their reverts, which appears in the edit history of an article. You may want to check the history of the articles once every day or two to see if your work has been reverted (Ashley Greene's filmography has been twice, by now), read said notes, and ask questions to the reverter if you don't understand what's done. (I do, and yes I still ask questions. :)) Ngebendi 11:27, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rosalie Hale Thanks for explaining. However, I still think it's more likely that he says "Kitty", since that makes much more sense. Subtitles are often wrong, so I wouldn't depend on them. Either way I don't think it belongs in her infobox as an alias, since ''one character calls her the name one time as a joke. -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:03, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations!!! Congratulations! You've won a special edition Eclipse DVD! Please send your full mailing address to entertainment@wikia.com by December 22 in order to claim your prize. Once we have your mailing info, we'll send your DVD out to you asap. Hope you'll come back to the wiki and tell us which special feature is your favorite! Cheers-- Kacie (talk) 00:05, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Team Carlisle I'll do it tonight when I can dedicate more time to it. I'm only going to be on for a few more minutes. Leave the picture up on your profile for the meantime. LuckyTimothy 22:40, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : My Internet wasn't cooperating with me last night and it's not much better now, so I wasn't able to complete the teams. I will try to do them today if I can. LuckyTimothy 16:27, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Team Carlisle is done. I'm going to do Team Cullen tomorrow. I want to mess with some new colors first. LuckyTimothy 22:51, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::: Team Cullen is done. Decided that the colors I were trying weren't working -- went with the gold color because of their eyes. LuckyTimothy 22:51, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Wanna be friends? Actually, I do. I think you're actually the first person to ask me that on this wikia. Well..about the Twilight cakes, there's also a page I created with a ton of pictures of cakes but it got moved or something, I can't recall right now, because it wasn't really "fit to be a page" but "a blog post or something"...and right now after a little bit of thought I agree with TagAlongPam. Anyway. Hey, by the way, I've seen you have a FanFiction.net account. Please tell me you are fic-obsessed :)) I know I am, I have an account too, since..hm...2006? I think. And my two opening home pages are Google and FanFiction.net :)) And now I can't wait to check out your profile there *mwahahahahahahaha* So, thank you about the friend invite, I would like to be friends very much. Now let yet another bond created by Twilight begin! :)) P.S.---> See? Twilight is good for other things too! (I just have to tell my mom that before I get hospitalized in a mental asylum for those with OTD-Obsessive Twilight Disorder). And P.S.(2), that is a very.yummy.looking.cake.. I want one too for my birthday, but it just passed and guess what? I didn't get one. Maybe next year I'll make myself one. Right.. :: Or maybe an Edward cupcake like these: :: Hey. I am beyond annoyed right now, and not really willing to take my anger out on Wikipedia. Thing is, I just wrote the reply to your message, and guess what? I was almost done, and then, an idiot clicked on a link from the Favorites menu to copy it on the message. The link of a fic. Guess who that idiot was? ME!!!!!! I want to rip my hair out right now after all the thought I've put into giving an answer like an experienced fanfic-reader. Gooood why me? Please don't think I'm a weirdo or something, but I am full of annoyance right now. Great, on New Year's. Oh yeah, Happy New Year to you too! When exactly is it gonna be? For me, in almost 10 hours. So I guess I'll work on that answer again and get back to you later all calmed down, okay? By the way, do you mind if I ask where you're from?Alexa_dreamer20 (talk) 12:18, December 31, 2010 (UTC) So glad I'm not the only one...phew. I'm from pretty far away, Romania. And it sucks, no surprize there. Barely any Twilight around here. :: Well yeah, some people here still believe in the ghost of Stefan..Dracula..whatever :)) :: You get Kiowa Gordon and Boo Boo Stewart?? God, I wish we did...we got Nicolas Cage around for shooting..I still don't know what movie:)) 95$...hm...I'd rather spend those in the iTunes store. :: Hey speaking of Nicolas Cage, what's your favorite actor/actress? My favorite actress is Anne Hathaway and fav actor is...it's really a debate between Christian Bale and Hugh Jackman. : And a rather hard one...favorite movie? Mine is The Prestige because it's got them both:)) and because it keeps your mind confused.Alexa_dreamer20 (talk) : : : Yeah, I've seen the stunt on E! and I have to say, I felt pretty sorry for him (after freaking out a bit of course) and hoped he'd be fine. Well no, you don't sound like an obsessed weirdo, you're good :). There's a first time for everything, and if Twilight was that for you then who am I to comment? The series are pretty good, so I'd say it's a good first choice:D. : My favorite book series before Twilight....I guess it would be something like Cirque du Freak by Darren Shan (though that was parallel to Twilight, my obsession was taking a break, then came back full force), but my real answer would have to be the Lord of The Rings, I still like it a lot, I love the movies like crazy, and then there's Gandalf, aka Ian McKellen whom I just admire very much, not only for the X-men movies. : : So then I guess that means it's again my turn. My question would be...Harry Potter or Lord of The Rings? I really like both the series a lot, yet I never read the Harry Potter books which is quite a shame*sigh*. I intend to however, and I think I will like the series more than Twilight then. : Also (kind of a P.S.), Twilight has so many fans in my opinion because the books are very easy to understand, nothing too complicated or twisted like..like Harry Potter (I couldn't help it), it hasn't got that many characters or a really developed plot. I just wish I'll have some time to finally read the books.Alexa_dreamer20 (talk) ::: Hey there! ::: : OMG I love your signature!! You don't even know how hard I've been trying to personalize mine...and yet I haven't been able to do it, I was close, but it didn't work, and instead of just bothering an admin with this I just...you know, stuck to the original. I really really like your signature a lot, the font is really pretty and the colors aren't too obvious to the eye, it gives a certain amount of seriousness to..well, you:d : The reason I love Twilight...well. At first, I wasn't fascinated by the Edward/Bella love story, I think. I liked vampires...I mean the concept, and the atmospehere, I think, was everything to me. Forks is a really rainy place, I like rainy places, not too cloudy but not too sunny, even though I love the sun, even my friends tell me I'm a fanatic, I try to catch every ray of light out there. Anyway, so the atmosphere and the...mysteriousness, it all gave New Moon (which was the first of the books that I've read) a...really good mark. I learned to deal with New Moon, because I wasn't all that into Edward, I barely knew half the things I know now about him, and the whole book was of course much, much more puzzling to me. I didn't freak out when Edward left. : That, actually, was the whole beauty of the book. How Bella spent her time with Jacob while suffering was brilliant to my eyes (because the cause wasn't much known..as far as my knowledge at the time went, I didn't know how she could suffer that much), it didn't seem like a book belonging to a set, but rather indie. I would've been happy to read just that one but of course I had to know what the heck happened next because of the way it ended. So I guess that's the magic of Twilight, sucks you in and keeps you reading because the suspense is focused towards the end of the book. : Okay so back to an earlier idea, when Bella went back to the Cullen house, I didn't know what she was talking about. Really, I had no idea. But that was my 2nd favorite scene of the book. : The fact that I didn't know much about Twilight when reading New Moon was what made me like-love Twilight, and then when I read Eclipse, the best book of the series for me, I fell in love with Twilight. : What I really love about it are the following: the humor, definately, is one of the best: "What were you doing in there? Discussing the national debt?", the times when I had to actually think to figure out some situations instead of just being offered the resolve on a page, the powers..and some characters that I like more than Edward and Bella and Jacob. : Don't really like the way Bella reffers to Edward as so many cheesy things, and how his voice feels like velvet and blah blah blah, though Edward sounds much better when saying things like "Before you Bella, my life was like a moonless night..." until "points of reason" or something like that. Except the part with "shot across the sky like a meteor" because it leads to what I really dislike Edward for a lot, maybe more than I dislike Bella for hurting Jacob so much. : Edward doesn't really care about his family after Bella pops up into his life. I could hate him for that...if he didn't hate Renesmee:d. : Anywaaaay..it's too long, this reason. : : So ultimately....you should watch the Lord of the Rings sometime:d : And if it's not too much to ask, please,please, could you help me with my signature?Please. : : :: Hey, ::: Hey so, thanks for the help with the sig, it's good advice, and about asking....well I will have to get over it and ask already if I really want it so...yup, gotta suck it up:D. ::: ::: So...what'cha been up to lately? (If you're in the mood for small talk :)) ) ::: OH! It just hit me, what's your favorite..hm...maybe I should stop with the trivia quiz...uhhh..nope, not a chance. So...really just, I need to scratch my brain for a subject I could use. ::: So hey again..glad I can talk to you!Alexa_dreamer20 (talk) And I didn't really say anything up there, did I? -.-' : Re signature Hi Stephany I tried some, you can see it in User:JoKalliauer/Sandbox, tell me which you like, I think 4 or 5 is something you want. If you want I can change them, or I can explain how to create/change them. For the Pictures I use GIMP. I explained User:TeamEdwardFan on TeamEdwardFan's Talkpage, how to create Signs.  — Johannes Kalliauer (talk) 17:31, January 3, 2011 (UTC) How To Change your sign Look how Admin:Fingernails explained it, how to change your sign. If you like (talk) then # go to # and in the "Signature" box, put: (talk) # Then check the little box beneath it. # Then scroll down # and click "Save". Just ask me if you need help. 09:03, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :I think you forgot to check the box beneath :#go to :#check the "box" "Custom signature (Check this box to create a custom signature in the field above. The signature uses the same wiki markup that a regular page does, including links.)" :#Click Save : — Johannes Kalliauer (talk) 09:52, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Page vandal I've warned them. So if it happens again and I'm not on just tell me again. :) LuckyTimothy 04:34, January 5, 2011 (UTC) That thing was getting a bit long:D You play the guitar? That's really cool...I can't touch any musical instrument and...not have it leave a dent in your brain because I have no idea now to play anything. My best friend tried...emphasize on 'tried' to teach me...nope..not a chance. Not that I've put much effort into it..I do want to play the piano though..anyway. You're on vacation 'til the 24th?? Man.. I got back to school on the 5th, but we get another one in two weeks:d Hope you enjoy the Lord of The Rings:d Hm..what have I been up to...school..and google-ing songs like crazy...and I'm going to watch TRON tomorrow, which I'm really looking forward to. And I'm having these dark thoughts about reading the Saga again...yet I'm terrified to read Twilight again, I don't think I could. By the way..can I get your opinion on these movies?:(if you've seen them, or just the ones you've seen) Iron Man(1 and 2), The Devil Wears Prada, School of Rock( I just wish we did that school..learn schemes about Pink Floyd and Guns N' Roses and Bon Jovi..pretty much learn some music instead of just singing a song the whole hour..yes..ONE song. Makes me want to rip my hair out sometimes..it depends on the song really), Requiem For A Dream(which, if you haven't seen, I highly don't recommend it if you don't like traumatizing experiences..or..handle them...:s) and...Watchmen? Blah..just what came to mind. Final Q: What type of music do you like?:DAlexa_dreamer20 (talk) 18:27, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh...my favorite band..I kinda was expecting that question..my favorite band is 3 Doors Down, yeah, I would say Muse is a close second, but that would've been a few months ago, before Three Days Grace got on my mind, finally. I listen to bands like Paramore(yeah, I have to admit, because of Twilight), Evanescence, Simple Plan, Coldplay, Death Cab for Cutie(a whole lot more songs than just Meet Me On The Equinox), AC/DC(because of Iron Man 1 and 2), Nickelback, Maroon 5, Fall Out Boy, Green Day, Ok Go, Red, Santana, The Calling, One Republic..and I'm getting tired of thinking. As for artists, I don't like(thought it would be easier to say what I don't like) all those "artists" that only sell songs, make commercial albums..whatever. I prefer listening to bands, rather than solo artists, but I do like some artists more than some bands. Oh, and, are you kidding? I would love to play anything from the Saga on piano...that is why I want to learn..to play some songs(not really from the Saga, but those too). Hm....here's a weird question: if you got stranded with a celebrity(your pick) on a deserted island in the Carribean during summer, what would you do? Of course, depending on the celebrity. And the standard: if you could also have 3 items with you on that island, what would those be? Heey...I'm so glad we listen to almost the same things, more things to talk about:D. Yes, of course I listen to the Fray and Good Charlotte, how could I not?:D But if I had to pick one I would take the Fray. If I had to be stranded on a deserted island with a celebrity, then it would be...Miley Cyrus and the three things an AK-47, a dozen rotten eggs and big earbuds so I won't hear any screams. Just kidding. Or..am I? No, I would really prefer the celeb to be Adam Sandler or Johnny Depp or..Nick Jonas, because he seems like a nice guy, I don't really like the Jo bros much. And the three things..my iPod, a large food supply( or suply, which is it?) and some change of clothes. I should probably think of something useful to bring, but would you have cellphone reception on an island that's not populated? Sattelite communication is something else..but this isn't Totally Spies. One random thing that comes to mind?Alexa_dreamer20 (talk) 19:56, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, it's Steph, right?:D No, I haven't heard about the floods, because news on Australia don't really get here..I mean not like we're isolated or something, but..I could watch BBC or CNN but I'm just too lazy for that sometimes. I'm really sorry about that, I had no idea. I think you're very lucky...Is it really that bad? I mean 75% sounds like quite a lot... I'm really sorry to hear about that..I mean, why would I be....because I can try to put myself in someone else's place, and because you're my first "international" friend:) Well of course subject of talk run out at one point of another but I can think of a few...I think. For example, I'm really interested in the school system outside this "wonderful" country. I really only know the conditions and subjects differ a lot from us, so..what classes are you taking, if you don't mind me asking. No harm done, right? I hope it'll get better soon...meanwhile we could chat to take your mind off it:DAlexa_dreamer20 (talk) 18:52, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Gif Use File:Carlisle_and_Esme.gif that it looks like this: Or change File:Carlisle_and_Esme.gif to this: http://i373.photobucket.com/albums/oo174/jokalliauer/Animation3.gif http://i373.photobucket.com/albums/oo174/jokalliauer/Animation3.gif than you can keep 16:42, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :I did it for you: User:Spreadthetwiluv works: :Maybe you have to refresh the page ("Ctrl" & "F5") : 16:55, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry I didn't notice that I forgot to change the font back to normal. ::It wrote everything in this ugly font. ::I really like your animated Pics, did you create them yourself? ::Am I allowed to use them on my page? :: 13:48, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Eclipse movie changes Hmmm...... but I don't really hate Eclipse though. My mother does a little bit, but she is being like so complaining. So me and my mother actually prefers Twilight and New Moon better. That was actually cause Catherine made the casts luk very cute in Twilight and Chris Weitz cares about following the stories in the book unlike David Slade. Also, on the script, it did seemed to help me a little bit. So I think I can see if there are anymore answers of why did they twist the stories. EdwardCu11enRocks.(Talk) 06:31, January 12, 2011 (UTC) School!:D Hey!! I'm sorry I couldn't reply to you yesterday or earlier but I've been caught up with school and some other things around here. I go to public school, nah, I don't mind the question, why would I? 6 hours a day, 50 minutes each, and a 10 minute break. Well sometimes, because that break is never really respected, especially by our history teacher, he keeps us in 8 out of 10 min. School around here sucks a lot, what can I say, but it's also better than some other places. We have a uniform, which most kids are against. We have two semesters, and three exams each. Well actually it's a little like this: 5th, 6th and 7th grade get two exams, Math and our language, Romanian, but 8th graders get three, besides those two, they have to choose between History and Geography, and the second semester they have to take the same exam they took in the first. I took History:D Exams are: 1-4 grades, after the end of 4th grade they have to take two exams to get ''into 5th grade, and classes aren't equal at all. :: 5-8 grades, after the end of 8th grade this is the hardest. Three exams, Math, Rom., and a foreign launguage if you're trying to get into: Spanish-French( you can take Spanish or French, but if you don't pass you don't get into that class), English-German, Math-English and there you have to be really good at math, and P1 and P2, which are actually classes for those who wish to become teachers. If you want to go to that class, besides the 2 exams(without the foreign language) you have to go through a music "task"(for lack of a better word at the moment), a drawing task and a sports task, but those are pretty easy. And they also test your ability with kids or something. I think the only complaint I have about the system is that we can't choose out own classes, or even some of them, because we take 2 or 3 that are useless, and young people want and need to focus on what they want to do in life, not have theories after theories and things they're not gonna remember after they get out of highschool stuffed into their heads. There are some good things too... I get to choose music for the hallways in the mornings, because when the first put up the station, I was almost the only one who ever went to the principle's office( which is not scary at all, she's the nicest teacher I've ever met, she teaches Biology), and messed with the computer for music. Figuratively.:D I can't forget the fact that we do not have lockers on the hallways, which has always been a dream of mine:D, eversince I started watching American movies. But it's kind of a law now, and we're expecting them to put up some. So what can I say...school is pretty good, I've been going to the same school since 1st grade and I know it like the back of my hand..I've even been to the 3rd floor once in 4th grade which is-was- THE fobidden area for us, because we never could get past the hallway our class was on or go outside. If you got caught outside, you were dead meat. They were pretty strict when I was in 4th grade. And now I find there's a lot of things I could talk about on and on, but it could be a bore to have to read all this and wonder: When is it ever gonna end?? So an update..I'm going to watch TRON today and maybe go shopping..maybe. Time for your question: Tell me about your school!:D Well it's not really a question, but, if it must...Please?:)) See you later Steph! (by the way, that's a pretty name:D)Alexa_dreamer20 (talk) 09:55, January 15, 2011 (UTC) OH MY GODDDD!!! I can finally edit. Steph, that's why I didn't reply, it was because I couldn't. I'm guessing that bug is still around, I could only leave a comment or two to not lose my count of days 'til 200 because I would've freaked. I haven't been busy with school at all, because it's the end of the semester for me and I've got all the grades I need(almost). Soooo.. I can't even think of all the things I have to answer to..well, the first. Nope, I'm not a boarder. Well, it's not really a boarding school, but it does have dormitories for some kids who come from another district and have taken the exam and are qualified, uh, something, I don't really know the system of that. I haven't done much lately..I'm pretty bored. The irony, you're starting school and I'm going on a two week vacation. Well, I kinda have to go now, I'm going shopping with my mom, which is meant to give me a headache, but hey, it's still shopping. I'll say more tonight! Well here it's 9:05 anyway. Bye!Alexa_dreamer20 (talk) 07:04, January 22, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Sorry again about the 'silence'. Yet again, too long:D Hmmm.....that sounds good. I know I've always wanted to learn Japanese. And about the iPod.. it really sucks. Even now I'm a bit paranoid that I'll break mine too, and with my history of breaking headphones...I've had like...3 or 4 pairs in two short months. And when I finally invested in kind of expensive ones, guess what? I broke those too. There's just something about me and headphones that doesn't get along. The ones Apple makes are the best for me, and I hope I'm not gonna have to replace them too soon. Yup, it's exactly the opposite..you start school and I just got over it...........! For a week or so. At the end of the year I have an exam, which I'll have to do my best on....eh, that's school. If it wasn't a little tough we wouldn't be anything. By the way...if you're interested.. I take...hm well...Spanish, English, Latin as foreign languages, the works like Art, Music and Gym, and then there's.. Physics, Chemistry, Math, Social Studies and I really dislike Economics, and Religion seems a bit pointless to me since they won't tell us a thing about it. They just stick it in our heads; I would love to learn about the history regarding Religion, but again, they won't really tell us anything I don't know. It's really.. they force you to believe in something without a reason. You have to recite some prayers, know various stories or something, and that's how you get a grade. Of course, there's the occasional trip and if you don't go they sort of hold it against you. Well I've been saying 'they', but it's just our teacher. He's sort of disgusting. 'Nuff said. Well, good luck with your classes, and I hope you get enough time to come back around here. I'm currently trying to make a comeback on the wikia. *sarcastic inner* Good luck with that...Alexa_dreamer20 (talk) 20:25, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Well hi!!! It's okay, don't worry, I've been pretty busy too. School stage band.. that sounds really cool. I would love to hear you play piano! I mean I love the instrument but I clearly have no idea whatsoever how to play it, so listening to other people usually does the trick:D I've never really been stung by a jellyfish, but I don't think you have been, because not all jellyfish are poisonous, only some, and the effects vary greatly from person to person; meaning some may only feel a tingling sensation, while others... well, it's pretty painful. However, you might've just touched one, which is very unpleasant alone; however it you have been stung and you're okay now, then I don't think you have anything to worry about, the effects are pretty quick so if nothing happened until now then you're good. I don't know a whole lot about jellyfish, just what I've done last year in school and a little Discovery and National Geographic, so I'm not much of an expert over the subject. Few jellyfish have a more dangerous poison so, again, you're good:). I did touch one once and I got a bit of a rash or something, but it wasn't comfortable when I touched the back of my hand for a couple of hours. But relax, if you can type, then you're okay:)) Sooooooo....... I haven't edited ANYTHING in a very long time, and I don't know if I'm planning to get back up there, maybe.. later:D. Blah, I also have an exam simulation or something in a couple weeks so my spirits are rather dead and under a table at 7:00 a.m. sharp every day. Well, I'm really glad we can still talk Steph! *Hugs* Good luck with your work! Alexa_dreamer20 (talk) 12:14, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Kristen on Team Edward You wrote on Kristen Stewart-Page: :*She is on Team Edward ''Quote: "I'd probably be crucified if a said this but . . .Edward": If you know the referece, I would like to hear/read the interview in which she said this, cause I am a KStew fan. 07:43, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Actually that was me who knows the reference of her being on Team Edward. Since if you want to know where did I get that kind of references, there is a site called edwardandbella.net, and then go to the top thingy that says Edward & Bella, then you'll find the one that says Team Edward EdwardCu11enRocks.(Talk) 00:03, April 15, 2011 (UTC) So embarrasing Steph, hey! Long time no talk. I've been a little worried with the exam I have in 2 months.. my mom has been as well. I tell you, the woman is crazy. "Do your homework!" all the time, "Don't you have something better to do?" almost all the time, and just this morning she caught me reading fanfiction. Well, not in person, but the page was open on my laptop. It was Twilight, it was Embry& imprint, and it was M. Well..... my mom went to Google Translate, and she.... I don't know how come she got that particular paragraph, because it wasn't open there, but.... well, I guess that's why she came into my room, but I was asleep. Well, half. Good thing I pretended to be because I don't know what I would've explained half dazed. It is also a good thing GT is such a lame translating engine. But I think she got the point anyway. However, I managed to tell her it's about him hating her in the beginning then ending up marrying her and all that, and that I'm not interested in "things like that", a nice approximation of what she called it. Well really it's stupid, to be caught doing something, or reading something, and accused, when you're really not. What does she want me to do?? I skip most of the times, but last night I stopped just before they started having thoughts, so it wasn't open there. God.... well I convinced her after all, though I'm sure she's still having her lingering doubts and all that, because she is a little obsessed, I think she knows that too. I thought I should panic, but you know, I realized I can read whatever I want. So weird to have mom read that though. :| So what's up? How are you doing? School okay? Any particular stories like the one I just told you? :)) Well not exactly alike. Just stories. And I'm sure there are a lot more questions I could ask, I'm just running on empty. Empty... Empty... Embry. Oh shit, I remembered again. I'm out. Alexa_dreamer20 (talk) 07:16, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hi! Well, Steph, that's what I meant, my mom translated a lemon. She got over it by now, thank God, and doesn't even mention it. And what is this about bowling and it being a mistake? I've always wanted to go, never gotten around to it. What happened? I want that guide sooo much, and yes you're right to not spoil it for me:D. It's just that, many people like these spoilers so much, what's the big deal? I hate it when someone spoils something for me, a grade or something that is announced when I'm not at school, especially when I'm not even asking. I wonder when I'll finally order it, because if I would wait for it to be in stores, I'd lose my mind. AND those are very good. The grades, I mean. I finally got an A in math, finally!! But the rest are C's as well... well, what are you gonna do, math isn't on my side. Sorry I replied a little late, I really haven't seen your message. Hugs!Alexa_dreamer20 (talk) 19:40, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Ah, bowling. Well hey. Nope, sorry, I don't tweet:D I do have facebook though. About bowling... yes, I probably won't point it out as an activity should we ever meet:)) Yup, I haven't seen the guide around here anywhere. Probably in some other cities it might've come out, but hey.. who's gonna wait? Plus I want it in English, so.. Question: What's the last movie you watched? Right now I'm watching Love and Other Drugs. Pretty.. um, okay, not Jake Gyllenhaal's best role ever, but whatever. And I'm thinking about really getting into one more Saga, any particular ideas? Enjoy too!:) Alexa_dreamer20 (talk) 19:44, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm on vacation by the way:D. School starts in... 4 days. But hey, I could use a break. Of course, I need an occupation Yep, definitely, it's very pretty, for lack of.. an entire vocabulary at this time. Even better if you're outside, smelling fresh air and grass..... And trust me, I understand completely, I've done the same when trying to suggest fics, tell you what kind of fics I like and all that, I think in the very beginning. Except then I'd written like, almost the whole reply, and when I begin talking about fan fiction I never stop. I was so frustrated I couldn't even say any more. Anyway. I've been on Easter break too, it ends in one day, but I've had 12:D Thanks for the suggestion, I've never heard of those series:-?. It's really good to get opinions from different people. Have you watched Zodiac, 2006 I believe? With Jake Gyllenhaal (I think this is going to be my latest obsession regarding actors) and.. someone else.:)) I haven't, and it's eating me every day I don't, especially since my... ex best friend used to talk about how great it was and stuff, we really liked the same things, or had the same taste, better, so I trusted her.. ugh, God, I'm starting again. Yeah, best friends since 5th grade only to be cut off by some.. bitch, who got her smoking and drinking and possibly something else, I can't even believe her.. attitude. So I'm left with no best friend, almost. Well she I could tell everything to, so yeah. No best friend. It sucks, especially now. Yes, I'm sulking and I hate it, it's just when I'd tell my mom or anyone else, they'd ask me why I bother so much. Well because she's my friend, or was, whatever, that's why, I would say, and... have you ever gotten that look, and you want to punch the person for even trusting them enough to tell them your problems? Well back to problem-free reality. I so envy you for 5 days..... I just wish I had even 3 more days. Only one month left of school, then exams, then summer, and then boom, new classmates and new school possibly, new teachers, I will go crazy; how about you? What are your school plans? I'm really stuck when people ask me this. I don't even know what I want to be "when I grow up". Cliche, I know. HugsXAlexa_dreamer20 (talk) 20:44, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Doomsday begins tomorrow Not kidding, it really does. I haven't done anything for school, just my math homework, but I also had some projects and stuff to get done. At least it's Wednesday tomorrow and it's just 3 days and then weekend, I could use 2 days. I don't feel that well right now; my mom has yelled at me this evening 5 or 6 times, and each time I didn't say anything back, but if she does it one more time, I'm going to yell as well. I mean, what the- woman?? PMS ing much? No really, nothing, absolutely nothing is okay with her. It's not that she's strict, but anything you'd do, even if positive, won't be okay. And besides, I've felt weird the whole day without her yelling at me. God, what'd I do? Anyway, I will reply in a more cheerful tone, probably tomorrow, when I won't feel like... doing something painful to an innocent thing. HugsAlexa_dreamer20 (talk) 19:21, April 26, 2011 (UTC) P.S.: It's good to know things like that happen to other people too. Comforting, if anything. Twitter Steph, I was just on twitter. Are you on twitter? Justine 20:36, April 30, 2011 (UTC)twilightsagabella hi- Lilly Cullen-Talk Page- 00:03, May 24, 2011 (UTC)